Free?
by Elli Seychelles
Summary: Spain has left Romano. An island, spunky, girl appears. Can she save him?
1. Alone

_Everyone sits at the table with smiling faces._

_Everyone, except for me._

_I am alone, shrouded in darkness._

_He let go, he didn't love me._

_He brushed me aside as he would a september leaf._

_So I sit here, all alone,_

_Waiting for someone to fill up my heart again._

_Now, no one notices me, thinks of me._

_Like I don't exist._

_Everyone is cheering, eating, and laughing._

_My plate is empty, my glass is gone._

_Who took it I wonder?_

_Was it the perverted, idiotic, french bastard?_

_Or my innocent, ignorant, brother?_

_I am distracted from my loneliness._

_Because of my runaway glass._

_Then I am reminded of him._

_He disappeared like that glass._

_Or maybe it was plastic? _

_Oh, well._

_I'll never understand the world for allowing me to exist._

_This harsh cruel world. _

_I look over at the others, they are all staring at something._

_A girl is standing on the table._

_In her hand she holds something small._

_My, glass._

_She is drinking from it with that hand._

_And with the other, she is pointing._

_At. Me._

_Will I be pulled out of the darkness? _


	2. Disappeared

_It is September, when the leaves blow freely._

_When people make piles of leaves._

_When school starts._

_When I lost my freedom._

_It was him and her, together._

_Away from me._

_I try to go to him. _

_But I am stopped by his heartbroken face._

_He is shrouded in darkness._

_Dead to everyone, except her._

_His face is not heartbroken when he sees her._

_It is filled with curiosity and excitement._

_I have disappeared._

_I am a ripped out page, to his book called life._

_Who is she? What is she?_

_She is not human._

_Because it's as if, she never feels real pain._

_She does not know how my heart hurts or his._

_I... have truly disappeared._


	3. I'm not gone

_I haven't disappeared yet?_

_How is that possible?_

_What is this sensation?_

_It has clouded my depression and sadness._

_It's like a fire, burning in my frozen heart._

_Another me is thinking other thoughts._

_Ones that are mischievous and selfish._

_I think… I will listen to my other self._

_It says, "If you hurt her, or make her hurt him, he'll know that he's not for anymore but you."_

_What if I listen to this other me?_

_He would be sad, but he won't be with her anymore._

_He will come running into my arms._

_And I will hug him gently, call him my little tomato._

_He'll cry his eyes out, but I'll be with him, and help him back on his feet._

_Yes, this is a good idea, I just know it._


	4. She's gone

_She's gone._

_The night before I had been with her, but now I can't reach her._

_Not through email, cell phone, or going to her house._

_Maybe she doesn't like me anymore._

_She could have just wanted to trick me._

_But I doubt it, she's not like that._

_I guess… I'm in a state of shock._

_She'll come back._

_She just has too._

_She gave me my humane emotions back._

_My voice, my heart._

_If she doesn't come back, then it'll be like drill a hole into me with my new emotions._

_And I'll bounce back to nothingness, in this cruel world._

_I won't blame her though._

_Because leaving me… was probably the right choice._

_I remember her saying I looked like a zombie while laughing._

_But maybe, there was truth to that._

_Maybe I was an emotional zombie who would eat her heart out with no second thought._

_I guess… I'll just be alone again._


	5. Wait for me

_I... I can't see! _

_It's dark... a garage?_

_No... there are no windows... and I can't even see the light of day..._

_I can't hear the waves crashing against the shore._

_I-I can't smell the salt of the ocean..._

_Where is he? _

_He must be so scared, I left him._

_I saw him before, how long ago?_

_I don't remember... I can't tell time here..._

_I can't search blindly through the darkness, my hands are bound._

_Someone feeds me, I can't tell who though, they blindfold me to keep their identity a secret._

_Lovi must be so worried right now!_

_He's all alone, no one to hold him... teach him how to live again..._

_Don't worry Lovi, I'll come!_

_I just need to find a loose end..._

_Wait for me... Lovino Vargas..._


End file.
